


Luz y Guirnalda de la Navidad

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tipsy Marc, an amused Sergi, a dismantled Christmas tree and blaugrana garlands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luz y Guirnalda de la Navidad

“ _Last Christmas I gave you my heart!_ ” Marc belted out, carefully removing the decoration from the Christmas tree in the apartment, his iPod in its docking station and playing the famous Christmas song rather loud. 

He continued singing the lyrics to the song as he put the fragile Christmas balls in the box where the decorations were stored during the year, the balls protected by Styrofoam. He was shaking his hips to the melody as he danced around the tree, removing the red and blue garlands from the tree. He draped them around his neck and stood on his tiptoes to remove the angel from the top of the tree. 

He carefully placed it in its box and started to remove the lights from the tree, careful not the jostle the tree too much and have pine needles all over the carpet.   

A knock on the front door made him pause his singing and he lowered the volume of his iPod a little before moving to the door, opening it with a smile. 

“Sergi!” he exclaimed happily, maybe a bit too enthusiastic but he blamed it on the second glass of wine he had had with lunch combined with the alcohol still lingering in his veins from last night’s Boxing Day party. 

“Hi, I forgot my keys this morning,” Sergi replied amused, eyeing the garlands around his neck. Marc grinned and made a sweeping gesture for Sergi to come inside. The midfielder shook his head as he stepped inside, shrugging his coat off and dumping his training bag on the floor. 

“Christmas songs Marc? Really?” he asked, shaking his head at the defender. 

“Hey, I like them! They’re very cheerful,” Marc defended himself, nudging Sergi with his elbow as he led them to the living room. He turned the volume higher again and continued dismantling their Christmas tree, picking up the singing again, this time ‘Driving home for Christmas’. Sergi helped him while still shaking his head at a singing Marc, a grin on his face whenever Marc glanced at him. 

Together they quickly got the tree bare from any decorations and Marc faked a sob, bringing a hand up as if to wipe a tear away. 

“It was such a pretty tree and now look it, robbed from its decorations, left bare and naked,” he held a speech for the tree with an emotional voice, ignoring a laughing Sergi behind him. 

“Marc, how much alcohol did you have?” the midfielder asked when he got over his laughing fit, having thrown an arm around the defender’s shoulder for support. 

“Erm, too much?” Marc asked, blinking at Sergi before grinning. 

“Apparently. Go sit down and get the film started, I’ll get us something to drink.” Sergi gave Marc a gentle push towards the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Marc stumbled a little before finding his balance back and went to their DVD collection, picking a film they haven’t seen yet before turning the TV on, pushing the disk into the DVD player. 

It was a habit of theirs to make sure they were both home at the same time every week so they could watch a film together, a way to catch up between their busy training schedules, matches and other responsibilities now that their schedules no longer were synchronised, Marc with the first team and Sergi still with the B team. 

Marc settled down on the couch, scratching where one of the garlands was irritating his skin, and grabbed the remotes for the DVD player and the TV. Sergi came out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of water and set them down on the low table before sitting down next to Marc. 

“Ready?” Marc asked, finger ready on the ‘play’ button. He pressed down at Sergi’s nod and dropped the remote on the couch, leaning back against the backrest, fingers fiddling with the garlands. 

“Why are you even wearing these?” Sergi asked, leaning over to tug on the blue garland. 

“I like them. Why, you jealous?” Marc asked, grinning, and took the blue one off when Sergi shook his head, draping it around Sergi’s neck, wrestling with the midfielder a bit when Sergi tried to protest. 

“There you go, no need to be jealous now,” Marc laughed, his hands still wrapped around the ends so Sergi couldn’t remove the garland, his face inches away from Sergi’s due to the struggle. The midfielder’s eyes were wide and Marc brought his left hand up, holding the garland against Sergi’s cheek to compare the blueness of the decoration to Sergi’s eyes. 

“See, it matches your eyes,” he laughed again, not noticing that Sergi had gone still, saying nothing. 

Marc let the garland drop from his hand, the back of his hand still pressed against Sergi’s cheek as his laughter faded away, staring back at the silent midfielder still with a faint smile on his lips. 

“Sergi?” he asked, getting worried now, a small frown creating wrinkles on his forehead when the midfielder still didn’t move. Sergi blinked once and let out a puff of air before leaning forward, pressing his lips softly against Marc’s. 

The defender startled, pulling back slightly but enough for Sergi to pull back too, his cheeks flushing and apprehension filling his eyes. Marc touched his lips, still tingling from the kiss, before smiling at Sergi. 

“Come here,” Marc spoke softly, grabbing the garland again and used it to pull Sergi closer to him. He pressed their lips together and kissed Sergi back with more confidence that Sergi’s hesitant kiss.


End file.
